


Brain Food

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru just really loves mackerel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a date night, Haruka and Makoto get into a discussion about mackerel, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Food

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on tumblr and this was the third one I got:
> 
> Those two fussing about trying to get Haru to eat less mackeral! That would be adorable~

It was a date night, and Makoto and Haruka were cuddling on the couch when Haruka’s stomach growled. Makoto smiled and asked, “Getting hungry? We can go make dinner now.”

Haruka held tighter to him. “Not yet. Dinner won’t take long to cook… we need to do this a little longer.” Makoto smiled and pressed his nose into Haruka’s dark hair. “I’m all for more of this. But I’m getting hungry too. We can cuddle more after.”

“Maybe I wanted to do something else after,” Haruka said suggestively, hoping to get a blush from his boyfriend. Makoto smiled and did in fact color a little when he said, “Okay, then we can cuddle more after _that_.”

Haruka’s stomach growled again and he sighed. “Okay. I guess we can go make dinner now.”

Makoto gave Haruka one final squeeze before letting him go. “I thought I might cook tonight… give you a break.” Haruka tilted his head. “That’s fine. I don’t need a break. We can do what we normally do – I’ll fry the mackerel and you can make rice or something to go with it.”

Makoto wrinkled his nose. “Well, I thought we might have something… else… tonight.”

Haruka laughed lightly. Surely he was joking. “Why would we want to have anything else? I’ve got plenty of mackerel.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of mackerel?” Makoto asked calmly. Haruka furrowed his brows and cocked his head again in confusion. “Why would I get tired of mackerel? It’s my favorite food.”

“Too much of a good thing?” he suggested. Haruka shook his head. “I see you every day and that’s not too much of a good thing. I eat mackerel every day and feel the same way about it.”

Makoto laughed, letting his head fall back. He sighed before repeating, “You feel the same about mackerel as you feel about me?”

“Well, not exactly the same…” Haruka began, a slight smile on his lips.

“I won’t bother to ask which one you love more,” Makoto replied with a smirk. “I just think that, even though mackerel is delicious, there are more good things than just that. It might even be good for you to branch out and try other dishes.” Haruka was giving him a skeptical look, but he ignored it and continued speaking. “It’s healthier to eat a balanced diet.”

Haruka raised an eyebrow. “Fish is brain food. Sounds pretty healthy to me.” Makoto simply sighed and shook his head.

They made their way into the kitchen and Haruka got the mackerel from the fridge. “I can make a salad to go with that, if you like,” Makoto ventured.

Haruka nodded. “That sounds fine.” Then, coming close to Makoto, he took his hand. “Are _you_ tired of mackerel?” Makoto made a little face, but didn’t answer. “You’re tired of my mackerel?” Haruka asked, brows furrowed.

“No, no,” Makoto assured him. “I love your mackerel. It’s fine… delicious, actually.” Haruka smiled to himself and turned back to the stove. He put the mackerel in the skillet and began to cook it. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Makoto for a moment as he prepared the salad.

“I could make you some squid, if you like,” Haruka offered. Makoto grinned. “That sounds good. Thank you, Haru-chan.” Makoto got the squid out of the fridge and brought it to Haruka. He gently put his finger under Haruka’s chin and brought his face close to him. Makoto pressed a kiss to Haruka’s mouth, causing him to stand on his tiptoes to reach him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have some of the squid with me?” Makoto asked breathlessly. Haruka shook his head. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have mackerel with me?”

“Next time,” Makoto said with a smile.

“For breakfast?” Haruka asked.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Will I be here for breakfast?”

“I thought that was the plan,” Haruka replied, licking his lower lip.

“Mackerel for breakfast then,” Makoto said with a smile. And he was surprised by how much he was looking forward to it.


End file.
